


Little Game

by winterkills00



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: After Game, Handcuffs, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Semi Non-Con, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterkills00/pseuds/winterkills00
Summary: For years it goes like that. Their little game. And Rook starts to enjoy it. It’s something to look forward to in this hell hole that has become his home.
Relationships: John Seed/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notice the semi non-con warning! It’s canon that John forces himself on people but still. Had to try and block out the current situation with some of my favorite lunatics.

Joseph was right. He has him tied up to the bed and he was fucking right. The world is ending and Rook is stuck handcuffed to the bed, lunatic waving a knife at him. 

He had been calm just a minute ago until he seemingly remembered something. 

Joseph is now shaking his hand at him. “You have to save him. John. You have to.” He unlocks the handcuffs before Rook has time to let it all sink in. 

He’s moved to a room next door where, surprise surprise the youngest Seed is laying on a bed, blood covering his shirt. He must have moved him down here before the bombs hit. 

Joseph’s still waving the knife at him until he goes over to care for John. “Save him!” Joseph suddenly yells and Rook is at it in seconds. 

Using the sanitizer to clean the tools and removing the bullets from Johns wounds. He learned that on his own countless bullet wounds. 

John moans in pain but otherwise stays unconscious and Rook is patching him up with some bandages until Joseph threatens him again till he moves back to his spot next to the bed, handcuffed again. 

——

“Change his bandages.” Joseph threatens again and Rook sighs. “Only If I can take a piss too.” Rook retorts and Joseph nods. He looks unstable still. Like he’s still ‘talking’ to god but Rook has nothing else to do down here than follow his orders. 

So he changes Johns bandages once in a while until slowly, slowly, John gets better. 

He wakes during one of Rooks visits and coughs a little until he realizes who’s helping him. His eyes go wide and he looks pale. 

Nothing else happens so Rook goes back to his spot. Like a good boy. 

——-

It’s only a few more times after that, that something does happen. 

John grabs Rooks hand while Joseph is looking away. Forces it to his cheek and closes his eyes like he’s enjoying it. Rook lets him for a moment before wrenching his hand away aggressively. Gross. He thinks as he’s once again being moved to his spot. 

John gets better. Starts to sit in Josephs bed near Rook while Joseph prays. starts touching Rook whenever Joseph is off to the bathroom or out in the kitchen. 

Rook lets him. Let’s him feel the stubble on his cheek. Let’s him kiss his lips and claim what doesn’t belong to him. 

It gets dirtier with each time, Johns soft lips on his, Johns tongue in his mouth. Even Johns hands on the outline of his cock in his pants and Rook can’t do anything about it cus he’s tied up. 

They never make it any further than that though, Joseph comes back and John has to pretend like he wasn’t fondling Rook like a teenager. 

For years it goes like that. Their little game. And Rook starts to enjoy it. It’s something to look forward to in this hell hole that has become his home. 

Only when Joseph starts going to the surface can they go further. Johns hands taking his already hard cock out of his pants. Johns tongue and lips on his cock. Johns missing gag reflex. All things Rook didn’t need in his life but somehow got forced to know. 

Joseph knows. Has known for a couple of years that John couldn’t keep his hands to himself. Would go insane if he didn’t have Rook to play with. More insane than he already is. 

Joseph thinks it’s a good thing. That it’ll turn Rook to their cause if he can have John. Rook doesn’t want John. But here we are. 

Rook has a lap full of John, thrusting hurriedly inside of him, still tied to the bed somehow. John is moaning lowly into his shoulder and neck. Taking. Always taking from Rook whatever he can. 

Rook is enjoying himself, no doubt about it. Just wish he wasn’t. Wish he wasn’t about to cum inside the man he tried to kill so many years ago. 

There’s no time for cuddling. John barely manages to cum hurriedly in his hand before he has to get off of Rooks lap, put him back in his pants and hurry back under the covers. Get his breathing under controls as Joseph climbs down the latter. 

“How was your trip brother?” John breathes calmly after taking deep breaths. 

“You don’t have to hide your joy from me John. I know what you’re up to. I thought I gave you enough time.” He sighs as he goes into the kitchen with today’s supplies. 

John would be embarrassed if he could be. Instead he sits smiling like a maniac to Rook. Finally they can be open about what they have. Joseph understands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy two year birthday Far Cry 5! I’m celebrating with a new chapter in this fic!

Rook is still confined to the bunker as Joseph and John braves the outer worlds. 

John tells him stories of pink water and pink trees and weird animals. It’s all nice and dandy but Rook misses going on his own. 

He’s not in handcuffs anymore but he’s not allowed to follow the brothers out. 

Until one day when John takes his hand and sneaks him up. Joseph is out and John thinks it won’t do any harm if Rook just got a sniff of fresh air. 

“Isn’t it neat?” He says as soon as they get up. Rook inhales deeply and holds onto John for support. It’s his first breath of fresh air for years and it feels so good. 

Rook nods and touches the grass. Sits down and plucks some of the plants and smells them. Smells like earth and water. Like it’s been raining maybe. 

He lays down and smiles for the first time in a long time. 

All of this he wishes he could experience with someone else but he’s forced to be with John. 

He never considers running away. It’s not what’s best for them. For the brothers. He’s here to serve them. To protect them. He grabs John and makes him lay down besides them. 

They sky gaze for a bit before John sits back up. “We should get back down before Joseph finds us.” He says and Rook follows him down like the good boy he is. 

——

Joseph unlocks his handcuffs and tells him he’s coming to hunt. He’s being given a weapon and Rook is excited for once. Hasn’t been able to get his frustrations out. This will help. 

John looks at him with hungry eyes as he kills with his bow and arrow. Hits the  
caribou perfectly in the eye. 

Joseph trusts him more now and he should really just make a run for it. He’s still strong and muscly like old times because he’s been able to train for himself down in the bunker. 

But he doesn’t. He stays. For some Goddamn reason he stays. 

He sleeps with John in his bed, cuddled up next to each other. Snoring and holding each other. This is normalcy now. This is his life. He lives for the Seeds. Joseph has brainwashed him good and proper. 

He trains he kills he hunts. 

——-

John still cries about Jacob once in a while. Holds Rook closely and beats at his chest with his hands until he’s cried himself exhausted. Sometimes he’s like a child and sometimes he’s like a manipulative mastermind. 

Jacob was important to him and he blames Rook for killing him. Rook doesn’t regret it. Jacob deserved it. So did John. 

——-

Joseph finds followers easy enough. Some new and some old. Some who’s never heard his words before and some who used to support him before the collapse. 

Rook stands by his side day and night. Holds his bow close and protects him. 

He doesn’t remember when he turned into an obedient puppet. 

Maybe when the beating started. It was hard being chained to a bed and hit black and blue. 

Later Joseph would chain him to a post and have his followers hurt him till he passed out. 

To show an example was his excuse for hurting Rook. Sometimes John would come and watch too and it would hurt Rook even more. To know that not even the person he shows so much affection for cares for him in the slightest. Only when it benefits him. 

Rook’s been through a lot but now he’s a loyal follower.

**Author's Note:**

> Might continue this if there’s any request for it or if I can figure something more out


End file.
